Cleo
Cleo is Geppetto's pet goldfish and the third tritagonist in Disney's 1939 film Pinocchio. She seems to like Figaro and even gave him a kiss. She is very sweet and kind and loves Geppetto dearly. Appearances ''Pinocchio '' (1939) Cleo is always seen in her fishbowl and swims away in reverse when she sees Pinocchio in his marionette stage. She also twirls and smiles every time she responds 2 Pinocchio's greetings. The cutest thing that she does in the movie is jumping right up from her fishbowl and kisses Pinocchio and Figaro on the lips. A squeak sound effect is heard when she does this. Geppetto affectionately calls her a water baby and a mermaid. Cleo is one of those who are onboard the raft while escaping from Monstro. ''Fun and Fancy Free Cleo appeared when Jiminy gave her a smile, but she got scared after awhile. ''Figaro & Cleo Cleo did appear with Figaro in Mammy Two Shoes' house in which they were pets 2 her after Pinocchio was released. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cleo makes a cameo appearance in the film. [[Aladdin (TV series)|''Aladdin: The Series]] Cleo also made a cameo in one episode inside the whale with Figaro, while Genie looked like Geppetto. ''DuckTales Cleo makes a cameo in the ''DuckTales series being the Gyro Gearloose fish when using your watch to the time. ''House of Mouse Cleo makes occasional appearances in House of Mouse. In "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner",she makes a cameo sitting with Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Figaro clapping after the cartoon. Kingdom Hearts'' series In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Cleo is a background character who is often found alongside Gepetto. Darkwing Duck (comic book) Cleo makes a cameo on the last page of issue #7 of the Darkwing Duck comic book, along with Sebastian and Dory, reacting in shock to the return of the monstrous Paddywhack. Disneyland Resort Cleo appears as an Audio-Animatronic on Pinocchio's Daring Journey who pops up and down from her fishbowl in Geppetto's bedroom located in the Pinocchio Village Workshop. She also appeared in the Walt Disney's Parade Of Dreams as an Audio-Animatronic who swims in circles inside her fishbowl on top of the Dreams Of Laughter parade float. Gallery clipcleop.gif|Cleo Cleo KH.png|Cleo in Kingdom Hearts Esp126.jpg|Cleo in the Aladdin TV series Cl10.jpg Cl9.jpg Cl8.png Cl7.jpg Cl6.jpg Cl5.jpg Cl4.jpg Cl3.jpg Cl2.jpg Cl1.jpg Clefiki.jpg|Cleo and Figaro kissing Gsdx 20110516164716 550x413.jpg IMG 2297.PNG|Cleo with Figaro at the Disney Dreams Come True Parade Cleo fun and fancy free.png|Cleo in Fun and Fancy Free October24th.png|Cleo in Disneystrology book Paddywhack02.jpg|Cleo cameo in Darkwing Duck issue #7 Cleo Darkwing cameo.jpg Cleo modelsheet01.jpg Cleo modelsheet02.jpg Cleo modelsheet03.jpg Figaro modelsheet01.jpg Au-Chalet-de-la-Marionnette-03.jpg Pinocchio-pinocchio-4947895-960-720.jpg Gepetto-with-figaro-and-c 4b6185ec4a7e6-p.jpg Tumblr_n6x19hDSFe1soax2qo1_250.gif FIGARO_AND_CLEO.png Tumblr_lvckwsnTTO1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Figaro-and-Cleo-Necklace.png 1939-pinocchio-4.jpg Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Females Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Heroines Category:Pets Category:Animated characters Category:Fish Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Fun and Fancy Free characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Adults Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Tritagonists Category:DuckTales characters Category:Animal Heroes